About us
by the-antabellum
Summary: Kisah cinta Harry dan Ginny selama di Hogwarts. RnR please?
1. Bad Luck or Good Luck?

**Disclaimer: semua karakter di sini punyanya JK Rowling, bukan punya saya :D  
**

**Warning: drabble, OOC, gaje, abal**

* * *

**ABOUT US  
**

**Part One: Bad Luck... Or Good Luck?**

**Ginny Weasley POV**

"Ginny! Cepat, kita hampir terlambat masuk ke Kelas Ramuan! Kau kan tahu sendiri Professor Snape itu _killer_?" Luna mengingatkanku dengan cemas. "Nanti kita kena detensi lagi loh!"

Aku pun bergegas membereskan semua barangku ke dalam tas. "Lebih baik aku tidak cari gara-gara lagi dengan Professor Snape, aku kan baru kena detensi minggu lalu." pikirku dalam hati. Aku melirik jam tangan pemberian ibuku. "Ya ampun, hampir telat! Ayo lari, Luna!" Aku pun berlari sambil menarik tangan Luna.

Sayangnya, hari itu aku sedang kurang beruntung. Di koridor, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang anak laki-laki. Okelah kalo dia orang biasa, tapi ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku tidak enak:

Pertama, dia itu kakak kelasku.

Kedua, dia itu cakep banget. Dan dia adalah cowok paling populer di sekolah.

Ketiga, aku menabrak dia sampai jatuh terjerembab.

Keempat, barang-barang kami jatuh berantakan.

Dan yang terakhir, yang paling menyebalkan adalah, kejadian itu membuat dua pasang mata memelototiku marah. Sepasang adalah milik Romilda, teman seangkatanku yang sudah lama naksir kakak kelasku itu. Okelah, itu biasa. Sepasang yang lain adalah milik sahabatnya, yang tidak lain adalah kakakku sendiri, Ron.

"Eh! Kalo jalan liat-liat dong!" bentak Romilda.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru soalnya." jawabku.

"Alah, pake alesan segala! Awas kamu yah!" bentak Romilda. "Kamu baik-baik aja kan, Harry?" tanya Romilda dengan nada yang berbeda 180 derajat alias lembut.

"Aku gak kenapa-kenapa kok." jawab Harry. Betul! Kakak kelasku itu adalah Harry Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived_.

"Kamu gak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Harry dengan senyum ramah.

Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk sadar dari lamunanku tentang wajah gantengnya itu. "Ah, iya, gak kenapa-napa kok." jawabku sambil tersipu malu. Gen Weasley membuat mukaku cepat memerah.

"Sini, aku bantuin beresin ya." katanya sambil membantuku membereskan barang-barang yang terjatuh.

Romilda yang melihat itu langsung pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Mungkin karena cemburu atas perhatian Harry padaku.

Sedangkan Ron, dia itu kakak yang kurang pengertian. Bukannya membantu adiknya yang terjatuh, dia malah ikut marah padaku.

"Kamu kenapa sih jalan aja pake lari-lari segala? Kan nabrak jadinya? Pelan-pelan kan bisa?"

"Ih, aku kan udah minta maaf? Jangan marah gitu dong. Bantu beresin kenapa?"

"Ya sudah, tapi lain kali hati-hati! Jangan lari!" pesan Ron.

"Ya ampun Ron, kau mirip sekali _Mum_!" kataku sinis.

Luna, yang dari tadi menungguku, dan aku hampir melupakannya karena insiden kecil ini, menarikku dan berkata pelan, "Kelas Ramuan, kau ingat kan, Ginny?"

Sial! Aku pasti telat. "Eh, aku duluan ya, masih ada kelas. Dah, Ron. Dah, Harry." pamitku pada mereka. Aku dan Luna terburu-buru datang ke Kelas Ramuan. Tentu saja kelas sudah berjalan cukup lama. Untungnya, hari ini Professor Snape tidak memberiku detensi lagi. Tapi, raut mukanya tidak senang. Dan seluruh pandangan murid Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw di kelas menatapku dan Luna kesal ketika Professor Snape berkata, "Potong 50 angka dari Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw!"

Yah, aku hanya dapat memberikan pandangan meminta maaf pada mereka, terutama pada Luna. Karena akulah dia terlambat kan?

Luna hanya mengedikan kepalanya dan segera mengambil tempat kosong. Dan kami pun melanjutkan pelajaran hari itu.

**TBC**

**Gimana? RnR please?  
**


	2. Today Isn't Really Bad Actually

**Sebelumnya terima kasih buat ambivalencia, miss-morningdew, nabila-nobody dan HanariaBlack yang telah mereview. Masukkannya sangat berharga untuk saya *bow serendah-rendahnya* Dan juga maaf kepada para pembaca kalau updatenya lama, karena saya sempet bingung gimana lanjutinnya. :P**

**Ayo! Jangan bosan atau malas review ya! Masukan dari anda sangat berharga untuk saya. Kritik pedas juga gapapa kok :)**

**Part 1 udah saya edit sesuai masukan dari review. Aduh ternyata masih banyak yang salah. X_X**

**Selamat membaca About Us part 2!**

**Disclaimer: semua karakter di sini punyanya JK Rowling, bukan punya saya :D**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal**

* * *

**ABOUT US**

**Part ****Two: Today Isn't Really Bad, Actually**

**Harry Potter POV**

Hari ini sepertinya bukan salah satu hari baikku. Moodku hari ini sangat buruk. Pagi ini aku kesiangan. Yah, itu juga salahku karena menyelesaikan _essay_ Herbologi sampai larut malam. Aku tidak sempat sarapan dan begitu aku tiba, kelas Transfigurasi hampir saja dimulai. Sepanjang kelas aku kelaparan dan sulit sekali untuk konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Yang ada di kepalaku hanya makanan dan jam istirahat. Belum lagi tugas Transfigurasi yang diberikan Professor Mcgonagall cukup sulit untuk dikerjakan. Bukan hanya itu, tugas–tugas mata pelajaran lainnya sudah menumpuk, dan semuanya mewajibkan aku menulis _essay_ yang panjangnya super. Yang jelas aku tidak suka mengarang _essay_!

Belum lagi Romilda Vane dari kelas Transfigurasi terus saja mengikutiku sambil bicara panjang lebar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Ron, sahabatku, hanya bisa memutar matanya begitu dia datang. Lalu memberi pandangan 'bersabarlah' padaku. "Benar-benar membantu!" pikirku sarkatis. Rasanya kepalaku pusing –gabungan dari kelaparan dan mendengarkan ceritanya yang panjang– sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat ada orang yang melintas di depanku.

-BRUKK- "AWW!" Tabrakan sudah pasti tidak bisa dihindari.

Aku jatuh cukup keras, tapi tidak parah sekali sampai aku terluka dan semacamnya. Tapi, barang-barangku jatuh berantakan. Rupanya tabrakan yang terjadi keras juga. Maklum saja, aku kan pemain Quidditch. _Well,_ keadaan orang yang menabrakku lebih parah. Barang-barangnya juga jatuh berantakan. Dan dia juga jatuh ke lantai. Aku kasihan melihatnya meringis kesakitan.

Dan aku baru sadar kalau dia perempuan. Rambutnya merah menyala, yang sepertinya sangat familiar bagiku. Matanya coklat. Dia cukup cantik dan senyumnya sangat manis. Tapi, entah kenapa sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing lagi bagiku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi siapa? pikirku keras.

Bentakan Romilda manyadarkanku dari pikiranku sendiri.

"Eh! Kalo jalan liat-liat dong!" bentak Romilda.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru soalnya." jawab gadis itu.

"Alah, pake alesan segala! Awas kamu yah!" bentak Romilda. "Kamu baik-baik aja kan, Harry?" tanya Romilda dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Aku gak kenapa-kenapa kok." jawabku singkat. "Kamu gak kenapa-napa kan?" tanyaku, lebih mencemaskan keadaan gadis itu.

"Ah, iya, gak kenapa-napa kok." jawabnya sambil tersipu malu.

"Sini, aku bantuin beresin ya." kataku lalu berinisiatif membereskan barang-barang yang terjatuh.

Romilda yang melihat hal ini langsung pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Dia tidak suka aku membantu gadis ini. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli. Lebih baik dia pergi. Aku sudah tak tahan mendengar suaranya. Bahkan walaupun itu hanya lima menit.

Insiden tadi membuatku melupakan Ron untuk sesaat. Tapi saat ini, raut mukanya tidak senang. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia ikut marah pada gadis itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih jalan aja pake lari-lari segala? Kan nabrak jadinya? Pelan-pelan kan bisa?" sepertinya mereka saling kenal.

"Ih, aku kan udah minta maaf? Jangan marah gitu dong. Bantu beresin kenapa?" kata gadis itu kesal.

"Ya sudah, tapi lain kali hati-hati! Jangan lari!" pesan Ron.

"Ya ampun Ron, kau mirip sekali _Mum_!" katanya sinis. _Mum?_ Mereka bersaudara?

Ternyata di sebelah gadis itu ada anak perempuan lain yang dari tadi telah menunggu. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat tidak sabar. Dia segera menarik gadis itu lalu berbisik pelan padanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas sepertinya sesuatu yang kurang baik. Terlihat dari raut muka gadis itu yang seketika berubah.

"Eh, aku duluan ya, masih ada kelas. Dah, Ron. Dah, Harry." pamitnya. Lalu terburu-buru pergi.

"Tadi itu siapa?" tanyaku pada Ron, setelah kedua gadis itu hilang dari pandanganku.

"Ya ampun, ingatanmu parah sekali! Masa kau lupa? Itu kan Ginny adikku. Kau kan sudah pernah melihatnya di _The Burrow_?" kata Ron heran.

Adik Ron? Pantas saja wajahnya seperti kukenal.

"Hei! Kau kenapa sih? Orang lagi cerita malah bengong sendiri." kata Ron padaku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo kita ke perpustakaan. Barangkali ada Hermione di sana. Jadi kita bisa minta bantuannya untuk mengoreksi _essay_ kita!" ucap Ron bersemangat.

Aku tersenyum geli. Pasti yang dimaksud mengoreksi oleh Ron di sini adalah: secarik perkamen dengan sebuah paragraf dilengkapi dengan banyaknya coretan dan tambahan pada setiap kata . Dan pasti nanti akan ditulis ulang oleh Hermione agar lebih rapi. Dasar licik! Itu sama saja dengan meminta Hermione mengerjakannya kan? Tapi, dia selalu berdalih kalau dia tidak memintanya –Hermione sendiri yang melakukannya sendiri.— Kalau dia terus licik seperti itu, kurasa lama-lama dia lebih cocok di Slytherin daripada di Gryffindor.

"Ayo! Ikut tidak?" katanya tak sabar.

"Jangan pasang wajah menyebalkan seperti itu, Ron. _Well_, kemungkinan Hermione memang ada di sana. Sekarang kan jam kosong. Dan kita tidak bisa ke Aula Besar untuk makan. Aku ikut deh. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak mau ketinggalan jam istirahat. Aku belum sarapan! Rasanya aku bakal pingsan kalau baru makan nanti saat makan siang." jelasku pada Ron.

"Makanya, ayo cepat! Nanti malah tak sempat." kata Ron.

Hmm, kalau tidak salah tadi Ron mengatakan nama gadis itu Ginny.

Ginny Weasley. Nama itu akan kuingat.

"Yah, sepertinya hari ini tidak terlalu buruk." pikirku sambil tersenyum. Lalu, aku dan Ron segera melangkahkan kaki ke perpustakaan.

**TBC**

**Saya puas karena saya bisa bikin fic yang lebih panjang dari yang lalu. *yeah* Saya mencoba buat fic yang lebih detail. Tapi kayanya hasilnya abal banget. Maaf :(**

**Tapi, kira-kira di Hogwarts ada jam istirahat gak ya kaya di sini? Hihihi**

**Part 2 ini seperti curhatan saya, ketika saya dalam masa ujian dan banyak tugas. Begadang rame-rame, atau bangun jam 3 pagi :')**

**Minta ripiunya dongggg reviewer yang baik :)**


End file.
